An Attempt At Seblaine MPreg
by openmymindcomeinside
Summary: For the anon who asked for Seblaine Mpreg. I shall give this a shot. I hope I did it justice. *hides* Fluffy, but rated M for language.


_For the anon who asked for Seblaine Mpreg. I shall give this a shot. I hope I did it justice. *hides* Fluffy, but rated M for language._ _there are things that I own, sadly Sebastian and Blaine are not one of them. _

* * *

Blaine lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. He figured his husband would find him eventually when he was through running around the house like a mad man. Blaine's eyes followed Seb back and fourth as the man rushed from their closet to the bathroom and back again, trying to brush his hair and pull his pants up like a circus act and Blaine would laugh if he wasn't so frustrated.

He was content to just lay on the comfort of their king sized bed, with his arms spread out, fingers splayed and digging into the fabric of the duvet, and his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. It was quite literally the most he could do considering he couldn't even sit up now thanks to his very huge, very pregnant belly.

Blaine watched idly as his husband rushed back into the bathroom in a flurry; his presence yet again going unnoticed. Just when Blaine was beginning to believe he'd gone completely forgotten, Seb back up into the room and turned on his heels to face Blaine. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he regarded what his Blaine was doing, or not doing to be specific.

Dragged out and demanding. "B?"

Dragged out in tonal imitation. "Yes?"

"What are you doing? We have to meet our parents in two hours. "

Blaine sighed with his whole body, puffing his cheeks as he blew air out. "I couldn't reach my feet to put my shoes on," he kicked his shoeless feet uselessly for emphasis, "and then my back started hurting so I decided to lay back only now I can't get up."

Blaine didn't have to see it to know his husband was stifling a laugh. He felt the bed dip under the weight of Seb's body as his husband crawled onto it, laid himself down and scooted up next to him. He reached his hand out and rubbed soothing circles on Blaine's clothed stomach while he kissed up his jaw until he reached his lips where he sucked and nipped at Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine pulled away from the other man's lips and looked over at him with a fondness he would never have believed was possible had you told him when he was back in high school and settled on hating Seb's existence forever. Now years later and Blaine was looking at the man who had his whole heart and his eyes were so _green_ and earnest when he looked back at him. He'd come a long way, he thought. Heck, _they'd_ come a long way and he couldn't have asked for a better way to spend the rest of his life than wrapped in this man's love.

"You look so beautiful like this" Seb whispered, his eyes trained on the motion of his hand.

"Yeah well I still hate your sperm so…"

Seb chuckled into the curve of Blaine's neck. "You do not."

"I do too."

"I've got plenty mental footage of you swallowing my come that says other wise, B."

Blaine reached his arm for a pillow. He stretched as much as his condition would allow only for his arms to come up short. He turned his head to find that the pillows were obnoxiously further then he thought they were. Then he turned back to his husband with a fierce look. If he couldn't smack him upside his head with the pillow then he'd have to settle for shoving his husband's shoulder. The other man's resolve broke while watching his pitiful attempts, no longer able to hold in his chuckles.

"Stop laughing at me Seb. I'm a whale!"

Seb shook his head, his body still quivering with amusment. "You're not a whale."

"I am! I'm a tiny man Seb! I'm a tiny man and your stupid sperm gave this baby your gargantuan, Smythe, tall person genes and now I'm huge and I waddle. _Waddle_ Seb! I waddle and I can't even put my own damn shoes on because I can't see my dumb feet nevermind reach them!" Blaine smacked his husband as the other man jostled him with the force of his laughter.

Gasping for air Seb breathed deeply until he composed himself enough to console his husband. He sat up and kicked his leg over him to hover over his body, placing a soft kiss on Blaine's frowning lips. He continuously pecked until they twitched, eventually smiled and reciprocated the kiss.

He untied Blaine's scarlot bowtie and unbuttoned his pale blue buttondown so that Blaine's protruding belly was displayed before him. He pushed at Blaine's shoulders until the other man understood that he was indicating for him to scoot up the mattress then he moved down so that his could nuzzle the cold tip of his nose against the soft, expanded skin of Blaine's belly.

The sensation sent a chill through Blaine's body and goosebumps rose on his skin. He sighed softly as he felt open gentle kisses being placed randomly at different spots of his abdomen. "You're not a whale. You're my pregnant husband and you're flawless and you're _so_ horny sometimes and I like that." Seb whispered into the his navel. The words seeped into his skin and warmed him from the inside out.

He'd never tell the other man but his biggest fear was that Seb was going to stop finding him attractive when he started showing. He feared that the other man would miss his trim waist line and fine physique and not want him anymore. He hadn't realized how much he needed Seb to reassure him that when he looked at him he still wanted him until those words settled the implacable bite of anxiety that chewed at the back of his mind.

"You woke him up." Blaine whispered. Seb smiled against Blaine's skin, placed one last kiss where he could feel the baby kicking and scooted up so he was face to face with Blaine.

"Do you still hate my sperm?" Seb asked smirking.

"Yes." Blaine said closing the distance between them and allowing Seb to dip his tongue into his mouth, releshing in the wave of pleasure he got simply from the fimilar taste of Seb.

"Well, maybe next time you won't be on your hands and knees fucking yourself open with four fingers for me when I get home and I won't fuck you so deep we make a baby."

Blaine laughed and pulled his husband down for another kiss. When he was dizzy from lack of oxygen he pushed Seb back and wiggled his feet. "Get me dressed and help me put my shoes on please. We need to go before we're late and our parents find time to bicker and turn the night sour before we even get to eat dinner."

Seb nodded as he placed one last kiss on Blaine's lips before scooting down and off the bed, pulling Blaine by his legs until they dangled off the edge again. He sat with his legs crossed under him and put Blaine's shoes on.

Blaine watched, filled to the brim with adoration that it seeped out of his pores, at the loving way his husband helped Blaine place his feet into his shoes. This was his man—his husband. This was _their family_.

Young Sebastian would have a fainting spell at the sight of the man he had become, but here he was, taking care of him and making Blaine the happiest most cared for man alive.

Sure a night spent with their parents was going to be a nightmare, but Blaine was going to be with Seb and that made the idea of having dinner with the Andersmythes bearable.

He submurged himself in the comfort of knowing that he got to spend the rest of his life together with Seb, raising their son and taking care of each other just like Seb was taking care of him now.

* * *

_Was that okay nonners? Did I do good?_


End file.
